muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Statue of Liberty
The Statue of Liberty stands at the mouth of the Hudson River in New York Harbor. The statue is a gift from France, dedicated in 1886 to celebrate the centennial of the United States of America. Miss Piggy has been pictured as the Statue of Liberty in many forms, including a Sigma Ceramics candlestick in the early 80's. Since that time, other such similar merchandise has been produced and she has gone on to appear as Lady Liberty in several on-screen and illustrated appearances. A short comic in the Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine tells the story of Lady Liberty's inspiration, Jeanne-Emilie Bartholdi as played by Miss Piggy. After cacthing a vase filled with flowers and a book titled "Theory of Flight," Bartholdi is instructed to stand in an awkward pose while a prototype is sculpted. The accompanying poster pull-out for the magazine is a photo of the result signed by Miss Piggy as "Miss Liberté." Piggy appeared on screen as the Statue at the climax of Muppet*Vision 3D's closing number. She forms the centerpiece of the fountain outside the Muppet*Vision theater in Walt Disney World, and a number of Piggy items sold at the theme park have featured her in the Statue of Liberty costume. The real Statue of Liberty appears in a MasterCard commercial with the Muppets, shot on location in New York, and had previously been seen with Kermit and Piggy in promotional material for The Muppets Take Manhattan. __TOC__ Miss Piggy Image:Sigmapiggycandlestick.jpg|Sigma Ceramics candlestick c. late 70s/early 80s Image:224liberty.jpg|"That's Entertainment" set piece from episode 224 of The Muppet Show 1978 Image:Calender 1980 07.jpg|The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980, July entry 1980 Image:517liberty.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 517 1981 Image:Piggy-liberty-pollysmith.jpg|''I Love Liberty'' 1982 Image:Ladylibertypiggy.jpg|The Muppet Show On Tour: 2nd Edition 1985 piggy liberty photoshoot.jpg|"Miss Liberté" photoshoot Image:Miss_Liberte.JPG|"Miss Liberté" from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 15|Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Piggystatueofliberty.jpg|German postcard, variation on "Miss Liberté" Image:Comic-piggyliberty.jpg|Piggy as Jeanne-Emilie Bartholdi posing for the original sculpture in the [[Muppet Magazine issue 15|Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Piggyliberty-mupmag.jpg|Dressed for Halloween in a comic from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 16|Fall 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Piggyliberty.mupmag-fanart.jpg|fan art published in the [[Muppet Magazine issue 18|Spring 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1987 Image:LibertyBabyMP.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' episode "Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy" 1990 Presents hamilton gifts 1990 miss piggy star spangled banner statue of liberty music box.jpg|Music box 1990 Image:Miss_piggy_muppet_vision.jpg|''Muppet*Vision 3D'' 1991 Image:Wdwfountain.jpg|Fountain outside Muppet*Vision 3D 1991 Image:Hockey pin new york rangers.jpg|National Hockey League pin for the New York Rangers early 1990s Image:Wdwpiggypvc.jpg|Walt Disney World Muppet PVC figures mid-1990s Image:Liberty.songbook.jpg|''A Very Silly Songbook'' 1995 Image:Greatmuppetsliberty.gif|"The Statue of Piggery" Great Muppets in American History 1997 Image:Libertyantenna.jpg|Walt Disney World antenna topper 2003 Disney pose piggy statue of liberty.jpg|Muppet*Vision 3D poseable figures 2004 Image:Disneypinpiggystatue.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Disneypinstitchmuppets.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Iheartnewyork.jpg|Kermit's World Tour magnets 2006 Image:Hiddendisneypin.jpg|Hidden Mickey pin 2006 Image:Piggy.liberty.png|"The Muppets: The Great Search!" game on muppets.com 2011 Piggy liberty vinylmation.jpg|Vinylmation 2013 Mymuppetsshow-icepiggyliberty.jpg|My Muppets Show, Rooftop 2013 Fourth-Liberty.png|''A Capitol Fourth'' 2014 MuppetBabies-(2018)-StatueOfPigerty.png|''Muppet Babies'' "The Karate Cub" 2019 Muppets Image:Statueofliberty-supermanspoof.jpg|A model created for a Superman spoof in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar, "Great Lovers of the Silver Screen" -- a Muppet rat plays the part of the Statue 1982 Image:Promo-mtm01.jpg|Promotional lobby card for The Muppets Take Manhattan 1984 File:MuppetsTakeManhattan1984BRset.jpg|The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and audio) 1984 Image:Gilchrist-liberty.gif|From a Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist. Image:Liberty-splashcomic.jpg|Muppet Magazine issue 8 1984 Image:Mtmcomicstatue.jpg|The Muppets Take Manhattan (comic book) 1984 Image:Comic-missliberty.jpg|Muppet Magazine issue 15 1986 TAS-Liberty.jpg|''The Animal Show'' "Bald Eagle" 1997 MFS-LibertyFigure.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' 1999 Image:Liberty.sam-shirt.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' 1999 Image:Liberty.mastercard.jpg|MasterCard commercial 2002 Image:Liberty.macys.jpg|Macy's Windows 2002 Image:Stripes-liberty.jpg|Stars & Stripes FOREVER! 2008 Image:Liberty-whatnot.png|The Muppet Whatnot Workshop offers a Lady Liberty outfit 2008 Image:Liberty-wayne-wanda.jpg|''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #1 2009 Image:Liberty-americanwoman.jpg|"American Woman" 2010 Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-34.jpg|''The Muppets'' 2011 M11Deleted-Liberty.jpg|''The Muppets'' (deleted scene) 2011 Image:NYC-MayorBloomberg&TheMuppets-TimesSquare-(StatueOfLiberty).jpg|New York City Family Ambassadors 2012 Statue of liberty - my muppets show.png|My Muppets Show, The Ship 2013 Toyota road trip day 3.jpg|Toyota Highlander ad 2014 Animal liberty hat lipton.jpg|Lipton commercial 2014 MMW-We'reDoingASequel-StatueOfLiberty.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' "We're Doing a Sequel" 2014 Sesame Street Liberty-Wimple.jpg|Willie Wimple: Litter 1973 Image:Lberty.bert.jpg|Bert, in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar Image:Liberty.pinball.jpg|Pinball Number Count 1977 1708-Liberty.jpg|Episode 1708 1982 Image:Shalom-liberty.jpg|''Shalom Sesame'' opening 1986 Image:Shalom.SailorSong.Liberty.jpg|Moishe Oofnik's "Shir Malachim" Rechov Sumsum Image:Ssmag.19860708.jpg|''Sesame Street Magazine'' July/August 1986 Image:Bettylouliberty.jpg|Betty Lou in the same issue 2303-Liberty.jpg|Episode 2303 1986 Image:GGLiberty.jpg|"I Am the World" 1990 3376-Liberty.jpg|Episode 3376 1995 Image:Bbliberty.jpg|Spot illustration for Sesame Street Magazine July 1995 Image:Liberty.sesamecredits.jpg|''Sesame Street'' end credits Image:Grover-Statue-Of-Liberty-German.jpg|Grover in a German Sesamstrasse postcard Image:SesameEnglish.Liberty.jpg|''Sesame English'' opening 1999 Image:Dawnstatue.JPG|''Let's Take a Trip!'' 2000 Image:BandeNyc.JPG|''Let's Take a Trip!'' 2000 Image:Zoe-statue-of-liberty.jpg|Zoe in the Universal Studios Japan Halloween parade 2008 Image:Sesamstrasse-statueofliberty.jpg|In the German ''Sesamstrasse'' magazine, pages that are designed to teach English words are marked with a picture of Rosita as the Statue of Liberty. 2010 Image:Gund_abby_statue_of_liberty.jpg|Abby Cadabby doll by Gund Image:SesameStreet-Hello,Halloween!-StatueOfLiberty-Abby-(2014).png|Abby Cadabby in "Hello, Halloween!" 2014 Bert Liberty promo art.png|Bert, promo art: https://www.facebook.com/SesameStreet/photos/rpp.169731464548/10155770486239549/, https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=554278985338221 2017 WandChase-Liberty.png|''The Magical Wand Chase'' 2017 4813-Liberty.png|Episode 4813 2018 HazelAnne.png|''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' 2019 5001-Liberty.png|Episode 5001 2019 Other Time Piece Liberty.jpg|''Time Piece'' Image:Liberty.timepiece.jpg|''Time Piece'' File:Unclesam-babyrowlf.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' "What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?" Image:Liberty-babies316.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' "Back to the Nursery" MB713-09.png|''Muppet Babies'' "Whose Tale Is It, Anyway?" Image:Whatnot_liberty.JPG|Muppet Whatnot Workshop display Image:Mattempirestate.JPG|Uncle Traveling Matt holding a postcard of the Statue of Liberty in the book What's a Fraggle? Image:Liberty-trash.jpg|The [[Muppet Magazine issue 19|Summer 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine]] features Emma Lazarus' poem "The New Colossus" which is engraved in bronze on the Statue of Liberty, also pictured juxtaposed with a garbage dump fitting the article's theme. Image:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (17).png|''The Muppets'' (2011) TV spot Minor references * In Camping in Canada, Oscar the Grouch and Big Bird fly over the Statue of Liberty on their way to Canada. * In the book Before You Leap, Kermit says one of the reasons he loves New York City is because even the Statue of Liberty is green. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Historical References Category:America